La chica de la cafetería
by Grytherin18
Summary: Dudley y sus amigos se hallan en un bar, cuando se fijan en una chica que está sentada sola en una cafetería. One-shot.


Dudley Dursley se hallaba en un bar de Londres con el resto de los miembros de su pandilla; Piers, Dennis, Gordon y Malcolm, siendo acompañados por cervezas. Ya no eran la misma pandilla que simplemente pegaban a los niños pequeños. No, ahora ya no hacían eso, pero lo que si hacían era drogarse y dedicarse a destrozar pequeños comercios, que sus dueños tanto les costaba levantar. Ninguno de los cinco trabajaba, ya que se mantenían con el dinero que sus familias les mandaba.

En cuanto a las mujeres, Dudley creía que ellas sólo servían para cocinar y limpiar. Aparte de eso, también tenían que ser buenas en la cama. Su padre, Vernon Dursley, le había dicho a su hijo en una ocasión que una mujer no merecía ser respetada, ya que ellas siempre se sentían atraídas por el poder y el dinero; y esas palabras Dudley las había transmitido a sus amigos.

-¿Habéis visto a esa de ahí? -preguntó Gordon.

El resto levantó la cabeza y miraron a una chica que estaba sentada sola en una mesa de la cafetería de enfrente.

-Esta bastante bien -admitió Piers.

-Y que lo digas -dijo Dudley-. Ya me la imagino desnuda y a cuatro patas.

La pandilla estalló en carcajadas.

-Ves a ligartela, Dudley -dijo Malcolm. Dudley se levantó de su silla.

-Ahí voy -murmuró mientras sus ojos escaneaban el cuerpo de la chica con lujuria.

-Suerte, Big D -le deseó Dennis.

Dudley cruzó la calle y se sentó enfrente de la chica, quién frunció el ceño. Un minuto más tarde, Dudley apoyó su mano en el muslo de la chica. Esta sé tensó y le sacudió a Dudley tal bofetada, que este pensó que era un milagro que su cabeza no se hubiera girado.

Derrotado, Dudley volvió con su pandilla.

-Es mi turno -dijo Piers, apurando los últimos tragos de su cerveza.

Piers obtuvo el mismo resultado que Dudley, que la chica le dejara la cara roja. Luego fue Malcolm, quién obtuvo el mismo resultado que los dos anteriores; luego fue el turno de Dennis, quién no obtuvo una bofetada, pero su carné de padre desapreció de su vida, cuando la chica le sacudió una patada a sus partes nobles. Finalmente fue el turno de Gordon, quién ni siquiera abrió la boca, cuando la chica lo abofeteó y le pateó sus partes... varias veces.

-Esa tía debe de ser monja, o algo así -gruñó Gordon, cuando volvió a sentarse con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Quién es monja? -preguntó una voz detrás de ellos.

Los cinco se giraron y gruñeron al ver al rarito, al anormal, al bicho raro de Potter.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -gruñó Dudley.

-¿Quién es monja? -repitió Harry.

-Esa de ahí -respondió Malcolm, señalando a la chica. Harry levantó la vista y la miró fijamente.

-¿Por qué no intentas ligartela? -preguntó Piers.

-¿Y que pasa si lo consigo? -preguntó Harry.

-Te damos cincuenta libras cada uno -respondió Dennis.

-Me parece bien -dijo Harry.

Harry cruzó la calle y al llegar junto a la chica, rodeo su cintura con su brazo. La chica se giró, y Dudley y su pandilla esperaban que abofeteara a Potter. Pero lo que hizo la chica los dejó con la boca abierta. Al ver a Harry, los ojos de la chica se iluminaron y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Luego, para dejar a la pandilla más estupefacta, la chica y Harry se besaron. Luego Harry volvió hacía donde estaban ellos junto a la chica.

-Dudley, Dennis, Malcolm, Piers, Gordon; os presentó a Ginny Weasley, mi novia -presentó Harry-. Ginny, te presento a mi primo y a sus amigos. Chicos, creo que me debéis cincuenta libras.

La pandilla, aún con la boca abierta, lo que les daba más aspectos de idiotas, metieron sus manos en los bolsillos y entregaron a Harry cincuenta libras.

-Ginny, esta noche vamos a cenar fuera -dijo Harry, dándole una palmadita en el trasero a su novia.

-Me parece bien -respondió Ginny-. Adiós chicos.

-Hasta luego -se despidió Harry, marchándose junto a Ginny.

* * *

**Hola gente.**

**Espero que está historia os haya gustado. Quise hacer que Dudley y sus amigos tuvieran una actitud machista y odiosa, espero haberlo conseguido.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18**


End file.
